flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 76
Previous Archive: 75 Rushwind stared at her. " In my camp. When she visited Alderstar." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123| #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 22:11, January 10, 2018 (UTC) "Is she there still? Are you holding her prisoner somewhere on your territory?" Talonfang asked, an edge to her voice, ears flattening once again. 22:32, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Tornadostorm stretched out from where he stood, flexing his claws as he came to full stretch, only to compose himself heartbeats later. A toothy grin appeared on his face, and he gave Brightwhisker an eager nod. "I say we search ScorchClan territory. Never know what secrets they could be hiding...."----It wasn't that Orchidbloom was growing detatched and disinterested from their conversation, rather that she was progressively receiving stab-like pains to her abdomen. "'Pretentious' my rear end. Nothing satisfies you." 22:47, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Brightwhisker grinned back in an equally devilish manner. She heard a rustling in the bushes to her left and pricked her ginger ears. Nostrils flaring, she lowered herself into a crouch and tread carefully across the grass, holding up a tail to silence Tornadostorm. With a push of her powerful hind legs, she soared into the thicket and came out with a dead weasel dangling from her jaws. Eyes sparkling with impish delight, she unceremoniously flung the bloody body over the border onto ScorchClan territory. " I hope they don't confuse that for Alderstar."--- Otterstrike rolled his eyes before noticing her slightly pained expression. " Ah... too much Otterstrike interaction for you today?" he quipped. Maybe he should let the queen have her space.--- Rushwind's eyes widened almost comically in shock. " ''We're ''holding her? She never came back!" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:20, January 10, 2018 (UTC) The blue tabby twitched his whiskers in amusement, spitting in the direction of ScorchClan's camp. "They'll mistaken it for their mothers. Although, even an unscrupulous weasel is above them, I imagine."---- Hunger pains? Orchidbloom cringed once more. "I think your buffonery is making me indisposed." Shifting her position uncomfortably, she focused her attention on more important matters. "Minkdance is taking awfully long..." 23:27, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Brightwhisker bowed mockingly. " The elderly may cross first."--- " I think he and Thunderblaze eloped," Otterstrike said, totally straight-faced. " I forgot to tell you. He wasn't actually jealous of Thunderblaze. He was jealous of you." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:29, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Taking the initiative, Tornadostorm took a bold step forward. "Come on, Brightwhisker. Let's go poke our noses where they don't belong."---- She continued with her unbearable shifting, suddenly losing her amusement. "He better not bring Thunderblaze any trouble." 23:35, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Brightwhisker eagerly loped after her brother. " Let's trash their territory?"--- Otterstrike decided that Orchidbloom was becoming very irritable. She reminded him of his mother when she was about to go on a tirade about how irresponsible he and Minkdance were. " Uh, you agreed to take all responsibility for possibly damages when you met us..." he said, slowly backing away. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:42, January 10, 2018 (UTC) "Dad'll kill us." Tornadostorm let out an exasperated snort before carrying on, eyes scanning for anything he could bring damage to.---- With the rise of temper, seemed to come a rise of pain. "I'm ''not joking, Otterstrike!" Her voice was rising now, somewhat unintentionally, and sharp with vexation. "Great StarClan this hurts!" Sleep never came to him, at least after he woke up once. He couldn't be blamed for it: his mind was racing a million miles a minute. Ashbreeze's ominous disappearance, the brink of war...and a plethora of other secrets he could never spill. What if his daughter was dead? Did that make him a horrible father, for accepting her proposition rather than advising her against it, even if it meant for no peace? Stormstar sulked out of his den, turning his back to his clanmates to turn his eyes to the sky. She isn't up there, is she? 23:57, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Brightwhisker rolled her eyes. " So what? When has that ever stopped us?" she followed her brother, grinning to herself as she crossed the border. " Look at that pile of goldenrod, and that old tree. Reckon we can break some branches?"--- " Neither am I!" Otterstrike yelped, backing away. Calm down! ''" Y-you want me to get Crowfrost? Are you ''kitting?"--- Blazefire followed her mate out of the den and stood a few paces behind him before coming to join him. The thickset tabby rested her large head on her mate's shoulders. " She's alive," the she-cat said softly. " I know it." ''[[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:22, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Falconheart lifted her head. "Don't go feeling sorry for me. I get enough "sorry" from everyone else, since I'm not really that close to Griffinflight and extremely close to Streamwing." She took a moment to clear her mind, and responded, "Who knows why they don't demand out of us? It's not like we're in the other groups. We don't know why they haven't." -- Crowfrost nodded. "Do visit me sometimes, bro. Juniperstream isn't that much company." -- Yarrowwhisker, meanwhile, had had enough of camp. ''Maybe... I'll see her again. -- 00:26, January 11, 2018 (UTC) "I know, just pointing out the obvious." Tornadostorm glided along, eyeing the goldenrod his sister had noticed. "Oh yes, definitely demolish that goldenrod. It's too good for ScorchClan."---- "So, my pain finally knocks sense into your thick skull! Yes, I am kitting!" Orchidbloom replied hotly, her jaws tensing up. It seemed that not even the touch and gentle words of his mate could bring comfort to his troubled soul. "I hope you're right. I'd die a hunred times over if she suffered any terrible harm..." Stormstar shook his head slowly, rising to his paws and leaving his mate to grieve outside of camp. 00:30, January 11, 2018 (UTC) " Oh, way, way, too good," Brightwhisker snarled. She glared at the herbs like they were the ones that had stolen her sister and jumped into the patch, shredding the stems with her claws.--- Flyheart winced. " Forgive my poor choice of words. I simply wished to extend my sympathy." He sighed. " I know, Falconheart. That's just it. We're playing a guessing game and it frustrates me."--- Lionfire purred. " I'll make sure to! This sounds really awful but... we're the last ones left, of our family that is."--- Blazefire watched her mate go. The ginger warrior's heart was aching with pain over her daughter's loss and guilt over the last angry words that'd been exchanged between them. She'd been keeping herself together StarClan-knows-how and now, seeing her mate leave in a huff, something snapped. She sprang to her feet and snarled, green eyes narrowing and called after the leader. " You ''get back here and get your act together!" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:35, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Together, the pair of rowdy siblings continued to trash ScorchClan land, before growing bored and starting to head back.---- Stormstar flinched under Blazefire's harsh tone, glancing back at her innocently like a guilty dog. "My act ''is together, Blazefire. I just want to go out of camp, and have some peace." 00:41, January 11, 2018 (UTC) " Oh no," Flyheart said to Falconheart, hearing his mother's voice. He cringed. " These are... not my parents...?"--- " Oh, just great." Blazefire spat. " Maybe you should leave! You've done nothing but mope around. You aren't doing anything! You aren't even looking for our daughter!"--- Brightwhisker followed her brother back, smelling not-sketchily of goldenrod.--- Otterstrike was panicking. " Uh, can you... wait?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:47, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Aldercloud smiled. "It sounds lovely, I know a bit on swimming not much though. I'm sure you can teach me." She gives him a wink and let's her pelt brush his as she passes him. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 00:48, January 11, 2018 (UTC) "I ''have been looking for her, and tirelessly." Stormstar put no effort into putting any aggression. She always won, Blazefire would beat him in any argument. "And I was just leaving, but you cut me off."---- Tornadostorm looked somewhat green, not that he was covered in goldenrod or anything.---- Orchidbloom let out a grumpy hiss. "No, I can't just cross my legs and hold it!" 00:50, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Blazefire was glaring daggers at her mate, but at his non-aggressive response, she faltered. " Okay then!" she snarled. " Good!"--- Brightwhisker stopped outside the camp entrance, frowning. " Do you hear... shouting?"--- Otterstrike made a strangled sound. " How do you expect me to know?! I'm not a she-cat!" he then shook his head side to side. " Wait- I know herbs!! I'm a medicine expert! I'll go get you a stick! Please don't die!" the ginger tom yelped, running out of the den. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:54, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Tornadostorm sighed. "Great, sounds like mom and dad. Probably caught on to us..."---- Stormstar frowned at his mate, and squeaked up like a small kitten in protest. "Why do you hate me so much?"---- "A stick is ''all you know?" Orchidbloom hissed between her gritted teeth, tail starting to twitch out of her temper. 01:00, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Falconheart sighed. "Looks like them. Sounds like them. They're always worried." She blinked and shook her head. "It's never not been that. I'm sure Streamwing can remember times where Stormstar had none of this worry. And I don't blame them for being worried." She thought about it for a moment - the thought of her daughter being captured, not to mention pregnant, was an anxious mess. "I'd be the same way." -- Crowfrost approached Juniperstream, nodding his thanks to the taller tom. The ebony-gray tom watched him eat for a moment before perking his ears up. -- Yarrowwhisker approached the river on the border with hesitant steps. I fell in here. She saved my life. -- 01:04, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Flyheart purred. " They're always yelling and ranting, is more like it. I have no idea how they even agree on anything. That's probably why all my siblings are so weird."--Brightwhisker snorted. " How? We didn't tell them. Let's try and like... sneak in?"--- " Because you're an idiot!" Blazefire continued to rant, but her voice had lowered from I-will-kill-you to I-will-settle-for-torture-instead. " You're... stupid! And you smell bad!"--- Otterstrike returned with a very lovely stick and set it near her jaws. He also dropped some poppy seeds by her head, that were totally not the ones unused from his experimenting. " Not all. I am a medicine expert. Eat those, bite the stick, and just... birth." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:07, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Tornadostorm agreed, but tripped and fell on his face inbetween his arguing parents.---- Stormstar parted his jaws to send his grumpy sheep-furball-mate another melancholy response, but saw his son fall before his paws. Smelled funny...trouble. He looked up and met Blazefire's eyes with a gleam. "At least I don't smell like fox dung."---- Orchidbloom would have rather chewed on Otterstrike's tail, but took the stick instead. She successfully had one small kitten. 01:11, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Blazefire stared at her son, then at her not-guilty-looking daughter. She met her mate's gaze and her green eyes twinkled. " No, you don't smell like fox dung," the tabby said. " You just look like it. Maybe that's why our children all turned out so ugly!"--- " Whoa," Flyheart gaped. He'd always known his mother was feisty but... ouch.--- Brightwhisker rolled her eyes.--- Otterstrike purred and rather awkwardly patted Orchidbloom's head with his tail. " So cute! So adorable! Absolutely wicked!" he chirped. " Lick it. And then keep giving birth. You're doing great." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:17, January 11, 2018 (UTC) He began to lash his tail, his blue eyes growing alight like they used to so many years ago. Gritting his teeth, the leader began to bounce on his paws. "I'm not the one with that 'sheep wool' you call a coat! We probably can't find Ashbreeze because she's stuck in that gross thing!" 01:19, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Blazefire lashed her thick ginger tail, eyes spitting green fire as she rose to her full height. " Are you jealous she feels safer with me? Snaketooth would have been a better father to my children than you have!" she turned to glare at Brightwhisker, and the ginger tabby flinched at her mother's rage. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:25, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Stormstar sniffed, straightening himself to appear taller, so he could allow his blue eyes to glare intenslely into Blazefire's optics. "Maybe I could be a better father if our kits had a better ''mother, to support them and me." Turning triumphantly with his chest puffed out like some stud, he continued on, "perhaps we SHOULDN'T be mates anymore, if that's how you feel! I'm better off without you, anyways. I'll find Ashbreeze by myself." He stopped at the exit, huffed, and put his tail up high. "I can be a single father perfectly fine!" 01:29, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Blazefire snorted, straightening herself to restore her rightful place as the taller one, to she could allow her green eyes to glare intensely down into Stormstar's optics. " My only duty isn't to support you, you sexist!" she paused before continuing. " YES, I agree! I'm tired of seeing your blueberry pelt following me like some kind of bad fungal infection wherever I go. Let's NOT be mates! And be careful!" she called after him, spitting on the ground. " Ashbreeze might run away when she sees you!" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:32, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Tornadostorm, eyes round with shock, watched as Stormstar exited camp. He seemed proud and tough, dignified as if he was trying to keep his Clan's spirit's high. But when he was a distance away...he looked depressed. Real depressed. Wow. Good thing Blazefire couldn't see. Tornadostorm poked his head back inside, casting Brightwhisker an uneasy glance. 01:35, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Blazefire stared after her mate for several angry seconds before snorting loudly and turning away. She marched to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a shrew. She chewed loudly and angrily. --- Brightwhisker's eyes and mouth were wide open. " What... just happened?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:37, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Tornadostorm shook himself, as if trying to remove the shock from his body. Didn't work. "Mom and dad just...straight-up split up. I thought ''we were the ones who were supposed to create the problems." He looked back towards the camp exit, praying that his father would come back, or that Minkdance would come home so they could explain the whole situaiton. 01:39, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Flyheart, across from camp, was watching his mother. She looked like she was murdering someone, the way she was eating in her anger.--- Brightwhisker felt some feeling return to her body. " What were they even yelling about?" she spluttered. " They were literally calling each other ugly!" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:44, January 11, 2018 (UTC) "That's them alright. Sweet but the most argumentative cats out there." Falconheart chuckled to herself. "Your siblings... they have their parents' spunk. All of it. You, Flyheart, have your mother's kindness." She smiled. "And your father's caring attitude. Those qualities aren't as obvious when they're under pressure, but they stick with you." -- Yarrowwhisker twitched her ears. ''I wonder how she's doing now. -- 02:02, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Tornadostorm shrugged his semi-broad shoulders. "I don't know what happened. But they called us ugly, too." He said in a huffy manner, giving his mother a disgruntled glare. "Must not of meant me. I'm the finest thing StarClan ever spat out." 02:11, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Brightwhisker's mouth was still hanging open. " I know they're insane but how did this even happen? And no, you are not."--- " 'Sweet', yeah right," he snorted, and then grinned, a bit sheepishly. " You're right about my siblings, that's for sure. And thank you, Falconheart, I'm honored you think I'm as kind and caring as my mother and father," he bowed his head. " You are as wise as always." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:06, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Creekfrost led the way out of camp, a bounce in his paws. "I know how to swim, my mentor taught me," he mewed, proudly as he hopped over a root. "I'm not a great teacher, I think, but I'm sure I could show you something. Maybe we'll haul in a giant fish!" He scented the river up ahead and felt his fur prickle. He liked swimming, but it felt unnatural when the pebbles disappeared beneath him and he was floating around like a leaf. A thrashing leaf. "Where else would she be?" Talonfang asked, but her mew wasn't accusing. She tipped her head up to look thoughtfully at the sky thoughtfully, feeling her excitement drain away. She was still sure ScorchClan had Ashbreeze, but maybe this dude didn't know about it, maybe he didn't have anything to do with it. Maybe it was only specially chosen cats who were involved, or something weird like that. 04:01, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Rushwind shrugged. " Not sure. I'm sure we'll find her, though." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 04:10, January 11, 2018 (UTC) "Not ugly? Yeah, I know I'm not." A sarcastic grin was plastered to Tornadostorm's face before he cleared his throat, returning to all seriousness. "Again, no idea. We could ask Flybutt, but he probably wasn't paying attention. He was probably too busy lecturing innocent kittens, or something." (totally forgot about her whoops) Orchidbloom shooed Otterstrike out of the nursery to fondly look over her newborn kitten. A tom, she had a son of her own! But without Thunderblaze there, she felt horribly dejected. He'd been gone for hours, had he...given up on her? But their kitten needed a name! ''Minkdance and Otterstrike are here for me... With a frown, Orchidbloom gazed down at her tiny gray spotted tabby son. A warm smile replaced her glower. "Weaselkit. We'll name you Weaselkit." It was after Minkdance and Otterstrike...so hopefully the tomkit wouldn't pick up on their antics. 04:10, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Otterstrike left the nursery, looking queasy and happy at the same time. He spotted his mother and dashed over, tail held high in kitlike excitement." Mum, mum! I just helped Orchidbloom give birth!" Otterstrike didn't seem to realize that giving her a stick and saying 'give birth' didn't really count as helping. Blazefire looked up at Otterstrike and rolled her eyes. " I cannot believe you did something nice for someone." She swatted playfully at his ears.--- Brightwhisker snorted, just like her mother, before pointing in Flyheart's direction. " He's over there sitting with Falconheart and looking like someone just told him Otterstrike and Minkdance have started following rules." Brightwhisker then saw her mother and Otterstrike interact and spluttered in indignation. " Why is she being sweet to him?!" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 12:11, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Aldercloud gave a slight chuckle. "I'm sure that sounds lovely." She says softly. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:16, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Orchidbloom could hear Otterstrike outside, frantically bragging to his mother about how he 'aided' her in kitting. ''Last I checked, Otterstrike wasn't the one doing the pushing. It was then, to her surprise, that Minkdance entered the nursery with a shocked expression. Ghastly, as if the young warrior had shared tongues with death itself. "Orchidbloom...Thunderblaze is dead." "Because mom hates us." Tornadostorm replied to his sister with a groan, angling his ears in Blazefire's direction. "But hey, no complaints from me. I'm accepting the consequences like a true tom!" 21:31, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Otterstrike grinned and sat down next to his mother, rolling on his back and playfully batting his paws at her like he was a kit. The larger ginger tabby purred at her mischevious son. " I hope you weren't being rude to her," she said severely, and Otterstrike shook his head vehemently. " Me? Rude?" he squeaked.--- Brightwhisker huffed. " 'True' tom, yeah right. A 'true' tom would go ask Blazefire or Stormstar why ''this happened."--- Lionfire, after his brother departed, nodded to Creekfrost and wandered around aimlessly. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 21:51, January 11, 2018 (UTC) ''He could still be lying, ''Talonfang noted. The stupid thought of sneaking into ScorchClan's camp popped into her head. That way she could totally find something. ''That's moronic. ''She glared at whatshisface again, twitching her whiskers in annoyance. "You should get going quick, I could change my mind about that shrew. Creekfrost quieted down with his nonsense, feeling self-conscious as he stopped at the pebbly shore of the stream. Was he talking too much? She didn't seem super interested in stuff he was talking about. He frowned, peering into the water to see if there were any fish close to shore. "So, um, how have you been?" 22:21, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Aldercloud grinned. "Fairly good, Fircloud and I have been hunting more lately. Some of the younger warriors keep playing around and most are more interested in that Ashbreeze drama. Yourself?" She asked, as she sat down next to him letting her tail curl around to lay next to his. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 23:28, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Her heart skipped a beat, and she looked at Minkdance with round eyes, similar to an owl. "No..." Orchidbloom sounded breathless, struck with shock. But then the grief set in, and Orchidbloom's voice rose up in a melancholy wail. "Thunderblaze can't be dead!" 00:18, January 12, 2018 (UTC) "Oh, that's nice," Creekfrost murmured, a twinge of jealousy tugging his heart. Did she like Fircloud? ''Stop freaking out. If she likes him, she likes him. Be happy for her. ''"I'm... all right. I'm just a little worried about this war stuff, but I hope it'll be okay. I know it'll be." he stared at a leaf fluttering in the breeze, landing softly on the surface of the stream. 00:34, January 12, 2018 (UTC) "I...I'm sorry, Orchidbloom." Minkdance stared down as the mourning queen helplessly, watching as she curled into a tighter ball around her single tabby son. The ginger tabby lightly touched his nose to her forehead. "Minkdance... he needs a father. Will you foster him, as my friend?" 00:44, January 12, 2018 (UTC) " Oh." Rushwind said, feeling slightly disappointed. He loved making friends and he thought this she-cat seemed nice, despite the whole I-will-kill-you look she had going on. He picked up his shrew and awkwardly waved his tail. " See you around, I guess?"--- Orchidbloom's wail could be heard outside the medicine den. Otterstrike pricked his ears but didn't enter or say anything.--- Blazefire frowned across camp at Brightwhisker. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:45, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Aldercloud smiled. "He's my best friend, it keeps him out of trouble. If it wasn't for me he'd already gone off looking for his father's rogue group. He's mentioned that Violetheart had mentioned it a bit." She told him. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 04:43, January 12, 2018 (UTC) "See you around, Bushwhisker," Talonfang mewed to him, glancing quickly around to be sure no other ScorchClan cats suddenly popped out of the ground. Well, even though she hated his Clan, this cat wasn't so bad. He seemed nice. ''Oh, shut up. They're all fox-dung eaters. '' "Oh," Creekfrost could barely hide the relief in his voice. A swarm of minnows swam close to the surface at the shore and he crouched low so his shadow wouldn't hit the water, then pounced into the cloud of fish. He was pretty much soaking wet now. And had no minnow catching luck. He beckoned Aldercloud to come into the stream. " I can show you how to do some simple swimming if you like. I don't know any combat stuff, so it'll just be the boring stuff. 01:16, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Rushwind nodded, waving his tail in farewell. The innocent little tom didn't remember to correct Talonfang's use of his 'name'. Shrew in his jaws, he walked back over the border and disappeared into ScorchClan territory. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 22:37, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Yarrowwhisker flicked her ears as she heard rustling behind her, but ignored it. What she didn't know... it was Topaz, trying to figure out why she had looked so distracted. ''I didn't mean to have a daughter and son, but... she's up to something. Yarrowwhisker stared at the river, dipping a paw into it. She saved me from this. From dying. -- Falconheart closed her eyes and felt around for Ashfeather for a moment. "I only have a few weeks." That was his voice, wasn't it? -- Peregrinepaw poked at his sister. "Can't you be happier?" She glanced at him and blinked. "Is it because of Yarrowwhisker? Is she distracted or something?" -- 01:41, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Minkdance was at a loss for words. Him, stand as the father to Orchidbloom's son. He gasped. "I...I'd be delighted to, Orchidbloom! Er, not that I'm not...mourning for your loss...on the inside."---- Meanwhile back outside of camp, Stormstar was sulking in a tree. 02:00, January 15, 2018 (UTC) " So, uh, yeah," Brightwhisker said to Tornadostorm, letting out a long breath. " That just happened."--- Flyheart approached his mother, too. He looked a bit afraid she might bite his head off. But the ginger tabby's mood seemed to have improved. She greeted her other son with a warm purr. Otterstrike looked up and made a face before swatting Flyheart good-naturedly on the back. " Flyheart! Do you have a personality?"--- Flyheart rolled his eyes. " Maybe if you had one Orchidbloom would've fancied you." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:05, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Copperpaw shook her head."It's none of that." She sighed. "Leave me alone, Peregrinepaw. I have things to think about." He prodded her with a paw. "Copperpaw, are you sure nothing's-" "I saw Yarrowwhisker with someone," she burst out. "I don't like saying that I saw her with someone, I hate it, I hate that she's seeing someone." ''That she-cat... oh no... "I don't think she's interested in toms." Peregrinepaw's ears burned at this - the little tom had had a little crush on her. -- 22:56, January 15, 2018 (UTC) "Does that make us orphans?" Tornadostorm asked his sister absently, sending his mother an emotionless stare. "Maybe we should ask mom. Maybe her or dad had a secret affair." 01:32, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Brightwhisker looked a bit queasy. " Who would have an affair with either of them?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:28, January 16, 2018 (UTC) "Do you know who she was with?" Peregrinepaw struggled to ask the question calmly - how ''dare his sister's mentor betray them like that?! It has to be some ScorchClan scumbag!! Some piece of scum that she... He shook his head. No, her mentor's not like that... No she-cat in her right mind could really like a she-cat that much. (hahaha, little prick.) "I think it was a rogue... or maybe it was that she-cat with that bird name thing? Birdwing? Hawkflight? uhh... Ravenswoop?" Peregrinepaw rolled his eyes. "Not Ravenswoop, we know he died a while ago." -- 22:52, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Stork''wing - who just happened to be the cat Peregrinepaw and Copperpaw were discussing - coincidentally was hanging near the FlameClan border for no particular reason whatsoever. -- 00:05, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Juniperstream approached Peregrinepaw from behind and prodded him with a paw. "''Hey. You stay out of my sister's business. Her business is her own, and nobody gets to peek at it." The apprentice was almost shocked - almost. The slightly smaller tom rolled his eyes. "I'm almost bigger than you! And you're not concerned at all that she's off loving some she-cat that we don't know about!" He didn't like that his little "celebrity crush," one could call it, on Yarrowwhisker had been for nothing, no chance of feelings being returned, no chance in her ever liking him the same way, nothing. "It irritates me that Yarrowwhisker just thinks she has the freedom to do whatever she wants! Cats just don't do that, y'know?!" At this, Juniperstream nearly cringed - he, too, was different, like his sister. Yarrowwhisker, I hope you're okay. -- On the mention of the orange tabby, she happened to spot Storkwing nearby. "Oh, hey!" Spotting her made her heart lift - she had good memories, comfortable ones, and also... When she saved my life in the river. The memory made her nervous for a moment, but she pushed it behind her. Don't focus on that. Focus on being nice to her. Focus on-'' Her thought broke off as she sneezed. "Looks like I have some leftover chill from the river." -- 00:27, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Tornadostorm glanced over his shoulder at Brightwhisker as he seated himself, before shrugging his semi-broad shoulders. "I'm pretty sure there exists blind ''and deaf cats, sister." 03:18, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Brightwhisker snorted, whisking her fluffy tail across the ground. " Should we go talk to Blazefire?"--- Blazefire made a tutting sound but Otterstrike only laughed. " Very good, ''Flyheart! I can see you're learning." The ginger tom cuffed his brother on the ear, but Flyheart didn't react, merely sniffig. " You can't teach me anything I don't already know." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 19:10, January 17, 2018 (UTC) (time for what we've all been waiting for...) Falconheart stood up and exited camp, going out to hunt and patrol by herself. She wasn't really that happy - she couldn't find Ashfeather, her closest family was gone, and she wasn't feeling like herself. ''Oh well, maybe I'll find something interesting. She approached the border to the mountains, wandering out of Clan territory... ...This was where she had met Burn, wasn't it? Those cursed kits. All dead. She groaned at the thought. Stupid, stupid decisions. Stupid ideas. I was such a reckless one, young, scarred, trained, killed. She shrugged. I have to not worry about it. It was a while ago. Poor Falconheart's ideas weren't going to continue for long... Amazon, from the bushes, spotted the tabby and smirked. "Lapis! I found someone," she whisper-called into the bushes. The two she-cats would leap out at Falconheart, the Bengal leader and her partner nearly killing the tabby. Unfortunately, Lapis had smelled the overwhelming scent of FlameClan on the tabby, and concluded that there were probably more on their way. "We should go before we get ourselves killed. If someone finds us, we'll be killed. And I can't let another of our kits be an orphan." The gray she-cat stared at the ground in shame, and the Bengal caught her eyes. Both were off within a moment, and Falconheart, barely able to keep herself conscious, perked to her senses and stumbled back into Clan territory. She somehow made it to camp before collapsing inside. Crowfrost perked his ears at the sound of flopping, running towards Falconheart. "Juniperstream! Lionfire! We have a problem!" -- 00:11, January 19, 2018 (UTC) "If we don't bring the rain on her parade," Tornadostorm replied to his sister with a small snort. "She seems perfectly happy with our younger siblings. Bet two pieces of fresh kill that when we walk over, the situation will completely change." The dilute tabby warrior gave his ginger sister a wide grin. He loved making bets, it was somewhat of a problem. 01:00, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Lionfire pricked his ears. " What happened?!"--- Brightwhisker watched the cat run into camp, but turned to look back at her older brother. She rolled her eyes as well. " Her little darlings. Let's do it." The ginger tabby rose to her feet and began walking over to her mother, looking like a very angry pinecone. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:04, January 19, 2018 (UTC) "It's Falconheart!" The medicine cat sniffed her body. "Smells like blood and loners." Juniperstream also glanced over from beside Peregrinepaw, spotting the warrior's injured body. "We'll finish this later, Peregrinepaw." The tabby apprentice spat insults behind him, and Copperpaw, beside him, was working over her anxiety and focused on calming him down. Juniperstream, meanwhile, felt his ears burn at the sight of Falconheart - had someone from ScorchClan done this? ''That's the last thing we need... Falconheart wouldn't let her guard down like that... "She needs to be taken to the medicine den, and fast, or else she'll die in this spot!" Crowfrost himself was anxious, having similar thoughts to Juniperstream's. She might die anyway... (oh Crow, you're predicting the future...) -- 23:42, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Violetheart looked up from the mouse she was eating, startled by all the noise. She got to her paws and sucked her breath in when she saw Falconheart. She rushed over, concerned. "Is there anything I could do to help?" 00:04, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Juniperstream had already partially lifted the tabby's body on his shoulder. "Get her other side," he growled. "Once she's in the medicine den, let Crowfrost take over. He'll call us over in case anything happens." The blind black tom nodded his thanks, focused on his details for treating her. From the elders' den, Streamwing watched with shock, her eyes wide with horror. -- 00:49, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Violetheart didn't reply, instead hurried over and carefully lifted the warriors other side onto her small shoulders. What's happened? Was it ScorchClan? Save questions for later. Focus on getting her to the medicine den. '' 01:01, January 20, 2018 (UTC) (just gonna say they put her there, hope you don't mind, patch) Juniperstream left the medicine den, intent on letting Crowfrost treat Falconheart alone. The medicine cat was trying his best - within a few minutes, he'd managed to patch her up. Nudging her to wake, he muttered, "Hey, Falconheart, swallow these poppy seeds, you'll feel much better once they're in your system." She looked at him with groggy eyes and lapped the seeds up, passing out again within a moment. -- 02:26, January 20, 2018 (UTC) (sure i don't care lol) Violetheart helped carry Falconheart to the medicine den, then left Crowfrost to do his work. She anxiously paced around the clearing, staying close in case the medicine cat needed help. Redheart watched nearby, looking nervous. 03:02, January 20, 2018 (UTC) After some time, Falconheart's body would heave its last breath. Crowfrost had been listening out for that - he had, unfortunately, had his own fearful thoughts come true. ''Oh Falconheart... wherever you are now, I hope you're treated well. "You were great, Falconheart." He turned his head to the entrance of his den. Would he tell them now... or should he wait? Well, she's... she's dead anyway. -- 20:32, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Lionfire was sitting outside the den, shuffling his paws nervously. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:23, January 21, 2018 (UTC) It was unfortunate... and it'd absolutely destroy Griffinflight and Streamwing. Crowfrost anxiously stepped out, sighing nervously. "It's rather unfortunate, and it hurts me dearly to say this, but... Falconheart's passed away due to her injuries." -- 03:29, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Lionfire's heart clenched. " Oh, no..."--- Blazefire, Otterstrike, and Flyheart came up. The ginger tabbies looked concerned, and Otterstrike asked, " What happened?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:38, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Violetheart sat near the edge of the clearing, her head bowed. She hadn't known Falconheart well, but knowing she was gone still hurt. She had been a warrior in the Clan when Violetheart had joined as a kit, she had been Violetheart's Clanmate. --- Redheart flattened her ears, awaiting to hear what had happened. ''Was this ScorchClan's fault? ''She asked herself, angrily. 03:44, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Flyheart sensed something was wrong with his former mentor... he could smell her scent from the medicine den and it seemed odd. Fearing the worst he pushed forwards near Lionfire, looking anxiously at Crowfrost. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 05:01, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Streamwing, from the elders' den, stared in utter shock. Griffinflight flattened his ears, watching Crowfrost turn and drag Falconheart's body out from the medicine den. His own ''mother had died - why did it have to be her?! Why couldn't it have been anyone - no, no, no, that's rude... The medicine cat bowed his head with respect, placing her body near the center of camp. "I'll go with her family to bury her once everyone has said their goodbyes." -- 14:46, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Lionfire nodded. He had never spoken to Falconheart but it still was unsettling to see such an old member of the Clan pass away.--- Otterstrike, for once in his life, did not crack any jokes. He bowed his head in respect to the dead body, moving closer to Flyheart, who was looking devastated by his mentor's death.--- Blazefire moved closer to her sons, while Brightwhisker excused herself from Tornadostorm and went over to Griffinflight. Stormstar's daughter rested a tail on his shoulders. " She was a brave warrior." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 20:25, January 21, 2018 (UTC) "Who did this?" Redheart asked, scenting the air. She was sure it was ScorchClan, but there was no ScorchClan scent. --- Whitepaw edged away from the older cats, Wisppaw close behind him. He hadn't known the warrior at all, so they felt they should leave her family and friends in peace. "What should we do?" Wisppaw whispered in Whitepaw's fluffy ear. Whitepaw glanced over his shoulder to the clearing, pelt prickling at the scent of blood. "I don't know." 00:25, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Crowfrost wasn't sure if he should spill the news, but, against his judgment, spoke anyway. "She stumbled into camp and collapsed. I don't know who could've done this." Streamwing finally managed to get over her shock and left the elders' den to sit by her sister's body. Griffinflight acknowledged Brightwhisker and flicked his tail. "It should've been me in her place. She's needed here." -- 00:45, January 23, 2018 (UTC) " She will be missed," Flyheart said sorrowfully. " She was an amazing mentor... even with six moons of training I never gained half of her knowledge."--- Blazefire sighed. Falconheart had been one of her companions on the quest... she had many memories with the she-cat and would miss her.--- Otterstrike walked over to Crowfrost. " Do you want me to go get some mint or rosemary?" he said quietly, wondering if the medicine cat wanted to mask the scent of death.--- " No," Brightwhisker said forcefully, bending her head to meet Griffinflight's downcast stare. " ''You ''are needed here. It was her time, not yours. You can honor your mother's legacy by putting your soul into this Clan." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:17, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Crowfrost's ears nearly flattened at the sound of Otterstrike. "You manage to cause a wreck every time you enter. Streamwing and I will do that." -- "O-Of course." Griffinflight thought of his children, Copperpaw and Peregrinepaw, who were both sitting across camp and talking quietly with each other. For once, it seemed like Peregrinepaw wasn't interested in attacking his mentor's progressive ideas. -- 03:49, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Otterstrike laughed and smirked. He opened his mouth to make a cutting remark about Streamwing, but reminded himself of the situation and snapped his jaw such.--- Brightwhisker nodded. " I'm glad you understand," was all the she-cat said, before sitting down. " I'm sorry for your loss. I never knew her, but I know she and my parents were close." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 20:54, January 25, 2018 (UTC) In the corner of camp sat Cypressshade's, whose mind floated from one topic to the next, like a dandelion seed floating in the breeze. He missed Ashbreeze, was she still alive? Had she...kitted? Shaking his head, the smoke tom rose to his paws, rotated, and laid back down with his back towards camp. He needed to talk to Brightwhisker. Orchidbloom had fallen asleep in the nursery, Weaselkit content with his feeding and now snoozing at his mother's belly. As for Minkdance...well, he'd break the news to his family later. For now, he needed to retrieve Thunderblaze's body, so they could prep it. Or... well, at least what was left of it. Ew. 00:23, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Flyheart's head was bowed in sorrow. His breathing came quickly and harshly. Aware that he was about to break down, the ginger tom straightened up and dipped his head to the gathered cats before leaving camp to get some air.--- " I will speak with him," Blazefire told Otterstrike, rising to her paws and padding to the entrance. Her gait seemed odd, and she looked as if she was putting great effort into lifting her paws. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:26, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Streamwing called for Griffinflight, ready to bury her sister. -- Juniperstream was, at that moment, wondering where his sister was. -- 01:41, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Brightwhisker and Otterstrike both stepped back to give the family space. " Jolly depressing," Otterstrike said quietly, while Brightwhisker just nodded.--- Flyheart kept walking, fighting the tears prickling in his eyes. He stopped by a small clearing and sighed, breath shaky. " We had our first training session here," he told his mother's approaching footsteps. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 19:05, January 27, 2018 (UTC) (gonna push this along for plot sake) Juniperstream exited camp and went walking through the territory. He was fairly distracted from his normal, standard duties, and wasn't really feeling great either. He had no idea where Yarrowwhisker was, was experiencing bad memories due to that ''one encounter with Quartz, and... Mewling. Is someone lost? Or hurt? Oh, I wonder if that's Yarrowwhisk-'' His thoughts paused entirely as he spotted it - not extremely young, but no more than two moons, he decided, dark gray tabby tomkit. He was mewling and looked extremely cold and scared. "Mother?! Mother!" Juniperstream approached him slowly. The tomkit spooked and shied backward. "Oh-Oh no! Yo-You're not gon-gonna kill me, are you?! I don't want to die now!" The larger tom shook his head. ''Poor thing... he's terrified. "Wh-Who are you, anyway?" "My name is Juniperstream, little one." The ebony gray tom felt awful - the little tom was also wet. "I won't hurt you. I promise." He started licking the kit's fur dry. "What's your name, small one?" "My name? My mama called me Smoke." He stared at the ground for a moment. "But I don't really like that name. It makes me sound... mean." "Then your name is Ash. Ash is nicer." (hahaha) -- 23:51, February 3, 2018 (UTC) "That sounds lovely," she moves forward to jump into the stream with Creekfrost, her pelt brushing his. "This water's cold." She mewed softly. 22:34, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Warmth spread through Creekfrost's pelt when Aldercloud's pelt brushed his. "You'll get used to it," he purred, sinking deeper into the water until it reached his neck. He paddled with his paws as if he were running. It was still odd to him; feeling nothing beneath him and feeling like he was going in slow motion. "Just paddle with your paws like your walking on the ground. Never fight the current, just stay relaxed and let yourself float." Whitepaw and Wisppaw padded over to join the other apprentices, unsure of what to do. The only death Whitepaw had ever seen was his fathers, and he barely remembered. But he remembered the scent of blood all too well and he shivered at the thought of it. 23:11, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Aldercloud wrinkled her nose, flicker her paw a bit. Right, how does someone get used to feeling like a seacat? She did as he said, kicking out with her legs strongly. Fishpaw swished his plumy tail signaling to Brightpaw as they walked into camp. Brightpaw was deaf, had been born deaf. Fishpaw was the only one who could truly communicate with her beside her mentor, Freesianose. He looked up seeing their siblings. Wisppaw and Whitepaw. 23:19, February 6, 2018 (UTC) "You're doing great," Creekfrost mewed encourgingly as he swam a tail-length next to her, just in case she started to sink or panic, but he doubted she would. "You'll be catching fish like an otter in no time. " Wisppaw spotted her siblings walking into camp and broke away from Whitepaw, hurrying over to them. "Are you guys okay?" she asked, fretfully sniffing their pelts for any sign of blood. She couldn't bear the thought of losing one of them. Whoever killed Falconheart could still be out there. 23:27, February 6, 2018 (UTC) "We're fine," Fishpaw said answering for his deaf sibling. He relayed what was said to the she-cat with little movements of what he did with his paws and tail. Aldercloud wrinkles her nose again. "Fish? i don't think that'd taste good." She replied. 23:34, February 6, 2018 (UTC) "Thank StarClan!" Wisppaw breathed, relief flooding her pelt. "Falconheart... she's dead," she mewed, looking over her shoulder back at the brown tabby's body. She turned back to her siblings. "I don't want you guys going out until we know everything is safe!" "I don't like fish," Creekfrost admitted, paddling over to shallower water until he could feel the riverbed beneath his paws again. "I don't like catching them either," he said. "I prefer climbing through tree branches and catching birds and squirrels." He nodded to the tree branches spreading over the river. 23:44, February 6, 2018 (UTC) "Just because Falconheart is dead doesn't mean we can't still do our duties," the tabby and white apprentice said. Brightpaw sat there silent. She might as well be a mute too. She never really spoke, it was hard too when she wouldn't even hear what her siblings voices sounded like. Aldercloud looked up, loosing her balance momentarily before she crawled out shaking her pelt out vigoriously. 23:50, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Wisppaw let out an exasperated huff. "I know! But... just be careful! I don't want either of you getting hurt." She lightly rested her tail on Brightpaw's shoulder for a heartbeat. I wish I could understand you the way Fishpaw does. '' Creekfrost glanced over at Aldercloud, his heart lurching, but instantly relaxed when she was out. "You okay?" he asked, padding out of the water and giving himself a shake. The worst part of swimming was getting out of the water. It was even colder! 23:56, February 6, 2018 (UTC) "Yes, just fine. I slipped that's all." She said with a smile, her eyes looking around the wooded area. Fishpaw nodded. "Where's mother? She mentioned retiring soon." He told his siblings. Since Grayfrost's death their mother had lost her youth. Her pelt had begun to turn silver in some spots. 00:25, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Creekfrost sniffed the air for any scents of prey. "Do you have any family?" he asked after a moment. Wisppaw glanced around, just now realizing she hadn't made sure her mother was in camp. "I don't know. Maybe she's in the warriors den?" 00:47, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Reedtail shifted in her nest, legs tucked underneath her skinny body. After the death of her siblings and Grayfrost, her youth had quickly disappeared. Aldercloud fell silent. "I don't know, some queen from the nursery raised me as a child. 02:35, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Streamwing and Griffinflight buried Falconheart's body in peace and sat by her burial for a bit. Neither were ready to leave quite yet, so they sat in silence for a bit. -- Juniperstream cleaned Ash's fur off. "There. You look much, much better." The kit stared him in the eyes. "Where am I going to go? I don't know where I'm going, I haven't seen my mother in weeks, and I know I could have died in the river." The older tom stared in shock - the kit was smart for his age, and he couldn't remember if he was this smart as a kit. The gray tabby blinked slowly at him, and he thought he saw something... something about him... ''It's probably nothing. -- 02:40, February 7, 2018 (UTC) The busyness of camp was but a dull hum in her ears. Now awake, with her single son Weaselkit still sleeping soundlessly, Orchidbloom stared at her new addition inaudibly with her focus solely on him and all of her troubles. Just what was she to do now? 03:10, February 7, 2018 (UTC) "I'll go see," Wisppaw decided, walking across the clearing and poking her head into the warriors den. "Mother?" she called softly, careful about not disturbing the other warriors. "Were you a loner?" Creekfrost wondered if the queen told her anything about where she came from. He felt a pang of sympathy for her. What would life had been like if he had never had Talonfang? Or Reedtail? Sure, she was never the nicest cat, but she was the closest thing to a mother. I wonder if I have any other siblings. If I do they'd be in ScorchClan. 03:35, February 7, 2018 (UTC) "...We'll have to get through this somehow, right?" Her tone of voice was mellow as Orchidbloom spoke to her resting son, placing her head on her paws with a small sigh. "...Somehow..."---- Meanwhile, Cypressshade slowly moseyed his way over to Brightwhisker, deciding to strike up a conversation with her. After all, they both missed Ashbreeze. "...How're things going for you?" 04:24, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Blazefire just nodded. She was always a bit awkward when dealing with other's emotions- even those of her own son. " You will never forget what she taught you," Blazefire said softly. Her thoughts flashed back to her mother and she winced inwardly at the pain associated with the memory. Redriver could be dead now, for all she knew.--- " I know." Flyheart said flatly before resting his head on his mother's broad shoulder. She wrapped her tail around his flank. --- Brightwhisker and Otterstrike both looked up at the same time. At the mention of his sister's name, a dark look came over Otterstrike's face and he looked away. Brightwhisker watched her brother's reaction before turning to Cypressshade and letting out a heavy sigh. " Just wonderful. You?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 22:07, February 7, 2018 (UTC) "I'll..." Juniperstream paused. ''Would Orchidbloom seriously appreciate another kit? Probably not. "...well, you stay here. I'll make you something safe to stay in. And I'll come and see you. I promise I'll teach you to hunt for yourself, and you can be the best my friends have ever seen. You're very brave, kid." Ash looked even more proud of himself at that. "But, Ash." The kit stared him in the eye. "If anyone finds you, or you and me together, you lie. I may not be your father, Ash, but I fit well enough to pretend like I am. You are my son. I am your father." The kit nodded. (someone can find them at some point, idc) -- 00:48, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Ducking into the nursery, Minkdance offered the gloomy queen a murmur of greeting through the prey locked in his jaws. Orchidbloom raised her head, hungrily eyeing the offering the ginger warrior had brought her. "Is that for me?"---- Cypressshade lowered his gaze submissively to his paws. "...I miss Ashbreeze." He admitted quietly. 01:24, February 8, 2018 (UTC) "I don't know," she answered honestly. "I barely remember." Reedtail looked up at Wisppaw's voice. "I'm here." She called softly, her voice hoarse. 02:09, February 8, 2018 (UTC) " Me too," Brightwhisker said softly, leaning towards him almost imperceptibly. " Someone took her. She's probably had her kits by now." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:34, February 8, 2018 (UTC) After several minutes, Juniperstream had set up a small den for the kit. "I put together a nest for you as well, lined with feathers and moss bedding." He tossed the bird with his jaw. "Eat up." The small tom would sleep under the thorn bushes - Juniperstream had made sure that he could get through, but a fox or other threatening predator could not. "I'll check on you three times a day, once when I wake up, once when the sun is high, and once when the sun sets below the trees. Remember Ash, you are my son." -- 02:39, February 8, 2018 (UTC) "Oh," he mewed, thoughtfully. "I guess I used to be a ScorchClan cat, because my dad broke the warrior code and took a mate from there, but she gave us to FlameClan," Creekfrost replied after a moment. He was a little sensitive to the topic when it was brought up, everyone always thinking he was disloyal, even though he barely ever thought of his birth Clan. And the fact he got made fun of a lot for it by the other kits in the nursery. But he felt comfortable talking to Aldercloud about it, he knew she wouldn't think any less of him for it. Wisppaw slipped into the warriors den, feeling uneasy. It was ''wrong for her to be in here. She wasn't a warrior yet! She closed her eyes, as if seeing inside the den would burn them, and she relied on her whiskers to guide her to Reedtail's nest. She stopped once her whiskers gently touched her mothers pelt. "Are you all right?" she asked with her eyes still tightly shut, concerned about her hoarse voice. 03:37, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Aldercloud turned to face him. "Well, your a great warrior either way." She told him. Reedtail looked up at her daughter. "Why on earth are your eyes closed?" She asked. 04:17, February 8, 2018 (UTC) "Thanks. So are you," Creekfrost purred, padding along the path again. I wonder if she likes me the way I like her. Wisppaw didn't open her eyes as she answered. "I'm not a warrior yet, so I shouldn't see the den, or even be in it." She sniffed her mothers felt, making sure she didn't have a fever, while hoping Reedtail wouldn't tell her to stop being a mouse-brain and open her eyes. 21:17, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Aldercloud smiled and shook her pelt out, scenting the air briefly. Reedtail rolled her eyes. "Don't be absurd, Wisppaw. Everyone's seen the warriors den, its not sacred." 21:58, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Creekfrost pricked his ears and scented the air, picking up the scent of a rabbit nearby. "There's a rabbit not far from here. I could circle around and scar it and you can catch it." Wisppaw was happy to see her mother didn't seem feverish, but was put out that she kept up the topic. "But Mom. You know me. I'm weird." 22:14, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Aldercloud frowned, scenting the air again. "That's odd, all I scent robin." She grinned and licked her lips. "Your odd just like your father." Her voice mellowed out at her late mate's mention. 22:26, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Ash entered the den regretfully, but after a moment, settled down with his bird. "It works, father!" He wanted to make Juniperstream happy - forget the fact that they weren't biologically related, he was going to play along with it as much as he could "Thank you so much for making me feel comfortable!" -- 00:38, February 9, 2018 (UTC) "Maybe the rabbits stale. Perhaps we can catch robins!" Creekfrost mewed, lifting his muzzle into the air to try and spot any red feathers flashing in the trees. Wisppaw grinned at the mention of her Dad. She didn't remember him well, since he died when she was so young, but she remembered he'd been a good father to her and her siblings, and a good mate to Reedtail. "Am I like him?" It made her heart glow with pride at the thought. 01:17, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Aldercloud gave a grin when she saw the flash of brown, a robin. The red-chested bird look delicious. She headed for the tree trunk, scrambling up the bark. Reedtail looked at her sternly. "You all are." 02:24, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Creekfrost watched her go, then scanned the other trees for his own. Instead he heard a quiet scuffling a few tail-lengths away and headed for it, spotting a vole. Wisppaw nodded gleefully. "I'm glad!" She nudged her mothers shoulder. "Brightpaw and Fishpaw were wondering where you were." 02:46, February 9, 2018 (UTC) It was a few minutes before the rustle of leaves was heard and the sorrel warrior dropped from the canopy to land a few tail lengths from Creekfrost. Reedtail nodded, a rough cough shook her body. 03:59, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Creekfrost lunged for his vole, catching it in a graceful leap. He turned as Aldercloud dropped from the tree. "How'd you do?" he asked, voice ruffled by vole. Wisppaw forgot about keeping her eyes closed and opened them at the sound of Reedtail's coughing. "Are you sure you're all right? You should see Crowfrost. You could be getting sick." 00:19, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Juniperstream later left Ash alone and approached the river, following upstream. He followed it slowly, but - was that a scream? -- 19:39, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Minkdance nodded, offering up the prey, which Orchidbloom took hungrily and ate as swiftly as she possibly could. He stared at her, impressed by the massive appetite, before exited the den to leave the queen in peace. Glancing around, the ginger warrior was eager to stretch his legs, maybe catch Orchidbloom a second snack, in case she was still hungry. "Hey, crazy ginger, you want to go hunting with me?" Naturally, Minkdance was referred to Otterstrike. Cypressshade nodded slowly. "We'll find who did it, and we'll make them regret it." He meant those words, he swore upon it. He would avenge Ashbreeze. "...But I never imagined them having kits..." It was at this point that the smoky warrior looked off to hide the hurt gleam in his pale eyes. By that, he meant he had always imagined himself and Ashbreeze having kittens of their own, not her and Alderstar. 02:13, February 12, 2018 (UTC) (stork didn't you want someoone to find them i can do that) Otterstrike wrinkled his nose and left. This was getting too mushy and it made him want to barf on Cypressshade's face. "Sure." --- Blazefire and Flyheart began walking back to camp. --- " Neither did I," Brightwhisker said, and then paused when she caught his tone. For some reason, she felt a quick flash of irritation. " She doesn't love you, Cypressshade," she said a bit more harshly than she intended. " She doesn't love any of us. You want to know what I really ''think?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:27, February 12, 2018 (UTC) (yup. you finish up whatever, juniper's gonna find sapphire) Juniperstream spotted a body in the river. Pulling it out, he analyzed it, and concluded that one, it was a body of a rogue, two, it was a she-cat's body, and three, she'd committed suicide. He was confused - why would some cat commit suicide? Still questioning, he buried her body and remembered Ash. ''I wonder if he's warm. -- 02:41, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Nodding to his brother, Minkdance began his march out of camp. ---- Cypressshade leaned away from the prickly molly, wrinkling his nose in almost what was discuss. "How in the name of StarClan could you say such a thing? If she never cared, she would've just stayed in ScorchClan!" 03:48, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Otterstrike followed. " You reek of responsibility." --- Brightwhisker stood up so she was looking down at Cypresshade. Her green eyes were full of hurt, anger, and sorrow. " She didn't want to tell us about her children. She didn't want to stay here. We're her family, for StarClan's sake, not some ScorchClan sleaze she decided to become mates with to preserve the peace. Maybe that's what she wanted... she wanted out and she got it," Brightwhisker hissed. " And you know what? Maybe she should ''stay in ScorchClan. Now she's got both Clans tangled up, and if there's a war and if cats die, it's all on her." Brightwhisker made eye contact with Cypresssahde, but her gaze was wild and hysterical. Her flanks were heaving. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:59, February 12, 2018 (UTC) "You stink of boredom. Caught up in family feuds?" Minkdance kept his eyes trained on the forest ahead. ---- He couldn't let her sling such insults and lies, at least not when Ashbreeze wasn't there to defend herself. "Or maybe she just ran away from ''you? All you do is push cats away, Brightwhisker, just like now! Maybe she did purposefully leave. But if you talked behind my back like this, I'd ditch you, too. Who's next, Otterstrike? Tornadostorm? Your own mother?" Cypressshade shook his head slowly, whirling away from the ginger warrior. "You reap what you sow, Brightwhisker." 04:07, February 12, 2018 (UTC) " Oh, yeah," Otterstrike said blandly, hopping over a rotting tree stump. " Our sister and Cypressshade are about to have a heart-to-heart or rip each other's throats out. Not sure which as of now." --- Brightwhisker just stared, green eyes emotionless and face blank. " We have borders for a reason. Cats who leave should stay out," she said slowly. " "This is a family matter, Cypressshade. I suggest you stay out." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 12:05, February 12, 2018 (UTC) (do you want fly and violet to interact @blazey) Violetheart decided to help the camp a bit if they were going to have a battle by adding extra strength to the nursery by weaving in brambles and bracken into the walls. She tried not to let it show, but she was still hurt from Boulderleap obviously not wanting to do anything with her. ''I just don't understand. Boulderleap padded through the undergrowth, staying alert for prey. She felt a little bad for turning down Violetheart's offer to hunt, but she believe she was doing the best thing she could. She had never been very close to her family and didn't want to get any closer with them. 01:32, February 13, 2018 (UTC) (oooh yes) Blazefire and Flyheart separated, with Blazefire going off to do some hunting. Flyheart just kind of sat here, staring at a bush like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:25, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Violetheart worked until she had used up all the brambles she had collected and decided it was time for a break. She noticed Flyheart had returned to camp and was staring at a bush. She padded over to him. "How are you doing?" she asked sympathetically. It must have been a hard blow for him to lose Falconheart. 15:00, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Cypressshade ignored Brightwhisker's further comments, stalking off with his tail twitching irritably. ''Hot-headed, stupid, arrogant...! ''He shouldn't have even attempted to talk to her, she wasn't worthy of his conversations. No wonder Ashbreeze ran off with Alderstar, he was the only cat with a drop of sensitivity and empathy.---- Minkdance snorted, weaving through the trees. "Mouse-brained idea to try talking to her. She'll rip him a new one." 01:08, February 14, 2018 (UTC) With his thoughts now focused on his adoptive son, Juniperstream picked up his pace. Ash, meanwhile, from his bush, nervously flicked his ears as he thought he heard some pawsteps. The tabby tried, but struggled to press himself further into his bush - he'd get prodded by thorns! ''And I don't want that! -- 01:47, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Flyheart looked up. His pained expression softened as he registered Violetheart's presence. " Fine. Sad, though. Falconheart just passed- she was my mentor." --- Brightwhisker just stared angrily at the ground. She probably should've, but she felt absolutely no remorse at her actions. She was, but she wouldn't admit it, still stinging over Cypressshade's love for her sister. She'd been hurt, and when she was hurt, she had a tendency to lash out. Her anger had nowhere to be directed to- she had no one to blame for her sister's disappearance, so in some sick way, the blame fell to Ashbreeze. Brightwhisker stood up and wanted to scream. Instead, the tabby rose to her feet and padded slowly out of the entrance (she'll find them stork).--- Otterstrike laughed and raced behind Minkdance, batting at his brother's tail. " That's ''always something fun to watch. She really has no filter. Say, did you seen Mum and Dad have at it? Wonder what that was about?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 05:06, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Violetheart sat down next to him, lightly touching her nose to his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "It must have been hard to lose her. But she's in StarClan now." Violetheart shifted her paws at the mention of StarClan. ''Is she really there? Is Infernopaw really there? Violetheart had never had a strong belief in StarClan, but she wasn't going to tell that to her Clanmates. 01:41, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Poor Ash was terrified, but he stayed calm on the outside. Breathe. Think of something you like, before Juniperstream comes. I don't want him to be worried about me. He closed his eyes, and reached into his dreams... fireflies, right? He remembered fireflies being his warmest dream. They'd surrounded him, and he'd enjoyed it... and he swore he'd seen a tabby from the bushes, watching him, and her fur was all starry and glowy... I can't really remember her exact appearance. Fireflies, he remembered, would keep him safe. Yeah... and Juniperstream will come soon to check on me. On the mention of his adopted father, he was approaching Ash's small den, but not close to it yet. -- 02:05, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Once out of camp, Brightwhisker broke into a run. Her mind was thick with rage and she wasn't thinking clearly. Cypressshade, ''she fumed. ''It's impossible to have a decent conversation with you, ever! ''Suddenly, the she-cat froze. She smelled a foreign scent- rogues. Her heart began to pound. ''Maybe these were the rogues that took Ashbreeze. ''She flattened herself to the ground before springing out into the clearing, eyes blazing with green fury. " Name yourself!"--- Flyheart sighed. " I hope so." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:47, February 15, 2018 (UTC) (is the coding screwed up for any of y'all? it looks a little odd on my end) Ash flattened his ears as all of his fireflies vanished from his mind at the sound of a yell. ''Oh no... Someone found me... whatdoido? Juniperstreamisn'tbackyetandhesaidhe'dbethereforme. He didn't want to reveal himself. -- Juniperstream had heard the yell, meanwhile - and was terrified at the sound of it. Something found him! Pausing in his hunting for his adopted son, Juniperstream carried his prey for Ash - a crow - and kept moving. Gotta not get distracted. -- 03:41, February 15, 2018 (UTC) (yeah its really weird) No one emerged. Brightwhisker's nostrils flared. I know you're here. ''She could make out two scents... closing her eyes, she honed her senses until one scent stood out clear against the other. Her eyelids flew open. The ginger tabby's head whirled around, fixed on a patch of overgrown bramble. She could hear something rustling, and a scent coming from it- ''fear scent. ''She curled her lip in triumph. ''You best be afraid, ''she thought with savage triumph, dropping into a crouch and moving closer. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|'#ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:50, February 15, 2018 (UTC) (my posts keep getting screwed up, and there's nothing in my coding for that to happen... anyone using visual editor?) Ash nearly jumped and felt his heart pound against his chest. ''They - she - is gonna kill me, in front of him, in front of -'' He couldn't... ''Juniperstream! Juniperstream, hurry up! If he wasn't so terrified, he would've practically wailed the words, but the poor kit had started to moan and he missed his adopted father. -- Juniperstream got closer and closer, but he wasn't quite there yet... -- 10:20, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Archives